Mask Not the Eyes
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: The sequel to A Compass to the Soul. Since the start of a new era between ponies and creatures alike in Equestria. Scootaloo has been happy living with her adoptive parents until one day long-lost relatives of hers have found her and demands for her return much to the dismay of the Dash family. Will she be able to escape this fate and stay with the family she has gained?
1. Prologue: A Legend Born

_A tale of love and adventure was woven for two ponies that had been separated from each other for two whole years. But their vows of eternal love kept them going and were blessed by a powerful moon goddess to have their compasses glow so that they could find each other again. But during their journey they had befriended two children, a filly and a colt that were in need of guidance and love. The filly became a daughter for the mare while the colt became a student for the stallion. Both were trained in the art of swordsmanship and became exceptional fighters. _

_When the mare and the stallion had at last reunited, the colt and filly met and were unsure of each other at first but as time went on they grew a connection greater than anyone could imagine. While that was happening the colt was running from a destiny he feared while the filly wished to find hers. She helped him when he needed it most and in turn he helped her when she needed it most. Then together they found their destinies knowing they cannot be without the other for years to come…_


	2. The Return Home

A seventeen year old mare waits on the shore of Equestria knowing her loved ones would finally be coming home at last after a long summer. Scootaloo waits with her best friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle and their sweethearts, Pip and Button Mash. Their sisters Applejack and Rarity are also present since their old friends will be part of the homecoming.

* * *

On a ship called the S.S SoarinDash that was heading to Equestria, a seventeen year old Rumble had just finished his training with his brother, Thunderlane and his mentor, Soarin. At the helm of the ship was Soarin's wife, Rainbow Dash as it was their job as privateers to help other countries in need of their services. After the battle for Equestria seven years ago Spitfire gifted them with this ship albeit humorously and offered them the position of privateers knowing they could do more good on the sea then staying at the Equestrian Navy Academy. The couple of course accepted and every summer they had done their job over the years but now that summer was ending they were anxious to get home and see their kids.

Thunderlane in the meanwhile had become a proud member of the academy but he was always happy to lend a hoof for Soarin and Rainbow especially where his brother, Rumble was concern.

Rumble had decided to complete his training his summer to fulfill his destiny of becoming a hero but he was anxious as well to see a special someone back home. He climbed the ship's ropes and looked out into the distance hoping to spot their homeland soon. His thoughts dwelled to the mare after his own heart, the girl whom he has become his best friend and lover for these last seven years. Scootaloo…

Suddenly the caller atop the mast shouted, "Land ho!"

Rumble shook out of his daze and sure enough, there it was… Equestria…

A smile played on his lips.

Scootaloo gasped when seeing the ship getting close and started running along the beach.

On the ship Rumble could see a familiar figure in the distance and without waiting for the boat to dock he let out a loud neigh and flew at the speed of light.

Scootaloo saw him coming and kept running toward him causing the two to be on the verge of a collision but from the lovesick looks on their faces anyone could see they didn't care. As they got closer they lifted their arms to each other and in one swift motion they landed together in the sand, rolling around and laughing all the way.

Then they stopped with her on bottom and him on top, they panted while staring at each other passionately then she moved his face to hers and they kissed for the longest time.

When they took a breath she uttered, "I missed you…"

He uttered back, "Not as much as I missed you…"

They kissed again not seeing the group of ponies coming their way.

Button Mash exclaimed, "Ugh! I knew it was going to be bad when they reunited but I didn't expect it to be this bad!"

Sweetie Belle giggled, "Come on, you know they been apart all summer so you know that they were going to be extra kissy when they got back together."

Apple Bloom pointed, "After all, they were the first of us to get together so it was kind of to be expected."

The ship had docked then and Dash, Soarin, and Thunderlane had to get between the teen lovers.

Dash declared while pulling Scootaloo away, "Okay-okay-okay, that's enough for today missy."

"But Mom!" she pouted before she smiled and turned around to hug her.

Dash welcomed the hug, saying, "It's great to see you too, kiddo."

Soarin joined them and Scootaloo embraced him, "Hi Daddy!"

He chuckled, "Hello, sweetheart." embracing her back fondly.

Applejack and Rarity came on to the scene with the earth pony joking, "Nice to have you two back in one piece, thought for sure you would have slip up in your old age and the sharks got to you."

RD rolled her eyes, "Ha-ha, AJ, you're so funny." but ended up smiling and put a hoof around her former first mate, "But it's great to be back to see your ugly mug again."

Applejack glared at her before she released a laugh and Rainbow did the same.

Rarity shook her head, "Honestly you two can be so crude… That I don't know why I decided to stay here with you when I could have traveled the world with Twilight and Flash finding new things to discover and research or with Pinkie and Cheese for that matter or gone back to the island with Fluttershy and Discord and perhaps be an advisor or more appropriately a fashion advisor to them since they are officially the king and queen there. But alas my talents were needed here and with Capper and I being married and are raising our beautiful daughter it was only fitting."

Applejack stated, "Better you have Capper then Spike," she told Soarin, "Sorry he couldn't be here but the Dragon Migration happened and we decided it was a good idea for the kids to explore their dragon heritage with him."

The stallion smiled, "That's okay, as long as he gets to spend time with his son and daughter." he wrapped a wing around Scootaloo bringing her closer, "Just like I will with this one and the boys."

Scoots giggled, "Dad!" then she told him, "Actually it's the boys you need to spend more time with, I'm used to being on my own at this point."

Soarin challenged playfully, "Oh is that so?"

She nodded, "It is."

Rainbow added, "That or… she just wants to spend time with a certain colt that she was just kissing with a couple of minutes ago." eying said colt next to her.

Rumble made a gulp and a cheesy grin while rubbing his neck.

Soarin eyed him too, "Should I be keeping an extra eye you two from now on?"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "Oh Dad, don't worry so much."

Dash faced her with a frown, "Except we should be because need I remind you…?" and subtly motioned to her stomach.

Scootaloo blushed then remembering what the Orb of Pythia showed her seven years ago, "Oh… right…"

Rumble was of course confused and asked, "What?"

"Nothing!" all three family members said.

The young pegasus was bewildered by that and looked to Rarity and Applejack for answers but they were averting their eyes from him and then looked at his brother but he was shrugging as he too was lost on what was going on.

Quickly changing the topic Scootaloo asked him, "So tell me everything you did during training."

Rumble smirked, "Well I was able to perfect my stance while moving on my hooves and am now the quickest blade there is."

Scoots laughed and nudged him, "Yeah right! You're making that up!"

Soarin pointed, "Actually he's not. He was able to best both me and your mother more than once."

Dash flushed and rubbed her neck, "Yeah that was a bit embarrassing especially when we ganged up on him and he was still able to beat us!"

Scootaloo gawked, "Oh my gosh! He was able to best you both at the same time?!"

Applejack was guffawing like mad making Dash glare at her and threaten, "I swear if you so much as breathe a word of this…"

AJ wiped a tear away as she took a deep breath, "Oh relax I'm not going to say anything to anyone, but I sure as heck gonna enjoy teasing you about it for years to come."

RD rolled her eyes again, "I was afraid of that." making everyone else laugh.

* * *

After some more catching up between the friends the group started to part ways with Rainbow, Soarin, and Scootaloo arriving to a house as Scootaloo entered it and called out, "Hey! Guess whose back!" on cue her seven-year-old twin brothers rushed down the stairs and she moved aside for their parents to reunite with them.

"Mom, Dad!" Whirl Wind shouted as he jumped into Soarin's arms.

Hail Storm did the same for Rainbow and together the five of them got into a warm and loving embrace, as Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles made their appearance and beamed at the sight.

Rainbow saw them and asked, "Hope they weren't too much trouble."

Windy replied, "Not at all! They were perfect angels!"

Both parents furrowed their brows with Soarin commenting, "Our boys? Perfect angels?"

"Yeah, I don't believe that." Dash stated.

Bow mentioned, "Well there was some rough housing but nothing was damaged." he winced then and crouched over like his back was in pain, "For the most part."

Hail told him, "We're still sorry about that Gramps."

"I know, and don't worry about it, your grandpa can handle himself very well." but his back said otherwise making him wince again.

Rainbow expressed, "You really should be taking it easy, Dad. You're not as young as you used to be."

"Nonsense! I'm still young enough to still be able to play with my grandchildren! Isn't that right kids?"

Hail and Whirl made sideways glances and went, "Um…"

Scootaloo jumped in and said, "It's not that we don't think you're not young enough, Grandpa it's just that… we feel that we should be doing things for you rather than you did things for us."

The boys exclaimed, "Right!"

Bow smiled at this and held his hooves out making the boys hug him and Scootaloo joined in.

Rainbow and Soarin exchanged smirks and when Windy announced that lunch was about to be ready; she, her husband, and their grandsons went into the dining room as Rainbow whispered to Scootaloo.

"Got quite the silver tongue there, did Rumble teach you that?"

Scoots blushed, "Maybe… we do tend to rub off on each other a lot…"

Soarin said, "That happens to a lot of couples, heck it's happen to me and your mother several times."

Dash shrugged, "Sometimes that's good sometimes that's bad but hey, as long as you're comfortable with your partner for life then that's all that matters."

Scootaloo smiled, "Rumble and I are comfortable with each other, so much so that it's getting harder being separated from each other."

"We know." they wearily said.

"Aw come on, don't give me that. You know better than anyone what it feels to be separated from the one you love."

"Yes, but we were also able to stay focus on other things too," Rainbow gestured, "and that's what we're concerned about with you two."

Scootaloo countered, "I know that and he knows that. While you and he were away I was helping AB and Sweetie with young fillies and colts that were having trouble getting their cutie marks as it is our purpose to do so and at the beginning of summer Rumble wanted to complete his training but he wasn't sure if I was okay with that until I told him it was. So you see we haven't lost ourselves just because we're in a relationship together. We're constantly encouraging the other to find new goals in life it's just one of those goals happens for us to be a couple."

Her parents gawked at her statement and didn't say a word for the longest time. Scootaloo took that as a sign to go ahead and join the rest of the family.

Rainbow uttered, "Sometimes that girl scares me of how mature she can be."

Soarin nodded and mentioned, "Well we do need to remember that she always was mature for her age Dashie, it's just now she's even more mature than before even though she's still a teenager."

"I just hoped that while we were raising her she was still able be a child."

"Of course she was, remember all the times she got in trouble with her friends and Rumble? They kept having so many misadventures together that we were force to separate them for almost a month!"

"Except that didn't work because then they would always sneak out to see each other like Rumble and Scootaloo did during the battle with the Storm King."

"So see? They were still kids despite their traumatic pasts making them age quicker. We did good, Dashie."

That made her smile as she thought on how far she and Scootaloo had come since their first meeting to being the loving mother and daughter they are now. Then suddenly she teared up making her husband gape.

"Whoa, what brought this on?" he used his wing to wipe her eye.

"It's just… I'm losing my little girl, Soar… She's growing up so fast and I can't stop it." the tears grew and she started sniffling.

He shushed her and motioned her closer to embrace her letting her express her sorrows. When she finally calmed down they joined the others and had a bittersweet meal.

* * *

When it was nighttime, the twins got ready for bed with Rainbow and Soarin helping them, giving Scootaloo a chance to leave the house and went to an abandoned villa close by. Once inside she looked around until a fencing sword held by a masked stallion wearing a white shirt was almost to her face.

She then took out her own sword she had with her and together the two clashed. They kept at it while circling around. It was like they were performing a dance filled with heat and passion but with swords.

As time passed the stallion was able to slash a part of her tight dress away that was near her left thigh while she was able to slash at his right sleeve.

"You have gotten better." she muffled.

"What do you mean better? I was always the best sword fighter between the two of us!" he mumbled through.

"That remains to be seen since you've never once beaten me!"

With a determined look he then pulled a fast one by flipping around surprising her and it made her emotions go wild as she chased after him. She aimed her sword forward but he jumped out the way and she ended up puncturing a sofa. She tried to pull it out but by then the stallion held his sword tip close to her neck and she slowly turned to see his smug face.

"You were saying?" he cheekily said.

She didn't say anything instead she seductively went to him and leaned her face to his and started kissing. While lost in the passion he didn't keep his guard up and Scootaloo managed to disarm him then she broke the kiss to grab the sword and held it close to his face.

The stallion removed his mask in awe and Rumble said, "Touché my love. Verrry clever."

She winked and dropped the sword and chuckled darkly, "I knew it would work. I've been waiting to try it on you for a few years now."

"Ohhh really?" he smirked.

She smirked back, "Yes, because I know you cannot resist me."

Using his wings he got closer to her face and uttered out, "And you can?"

She stared deep into his eyes and it made her knees go weak. She tried to back away but she ended up hitting against the wall.

Rumble kept smirking knowing he had her cornered.

"It seems you are trapped, mi amor… how do you propose to get out?"

She uttered heavily, "I don't… for there is only one stallion I would surrender to and he's standing right in front of me…"

Slowly they smiled warmly at each other before wrapping their hooves around each other in bliss and kissed like there was no tomorrow as they ended up dropping to the floor.


	3. The Unexpected Visitors

The next day Rumble was standing outside of the abandoned villa and went over on how rundown it was and started making a list of how to fix it. Ever since they were fourteen years old, Rumble and Scootaloo would go to this place and practice their swordfighting of course now it was a way to prevent themselves from taking it too far in their relationship though they came very close last night.

Rumble could remember it took all his willpower to not give into the temptation for he had been planning on the side to officially ask for his love to marry him but first he needed the means to provide for her and between his training throughout the years he did small jobs here and there to raise enough money. He was almost there, now he was just figuring out how much it would take to fix the villa so that they can have it when starting a life together.

Thunderlane in his Navy uniform came up to him and questioned, "Thinking of buying your own place little brother?"

Rumble smiled, "As much as I like living with you bro, I can't stay forever, you know how it is."

"Sure. And if I am being honest I would like for you to leave because with all the young ladies I've been courting for some time now eventually I'll find the right one and will want to settle down."

"Understandable, Thunder. Since I too want to settle with the mare of my dreams."

He smirked, "Let me guess, Scootaloo?"

"Well duh! Who else?"

He chuckled, "I'm just messing with you, you know that…" then he went serious, "But Rumble, don't you think you're too young to be thinking that?"

"You're kidding right? Do you realize how many ponies younger than us have gotten married due to an arranged marriage?"

"Yes, that's true but we don't think like that. If anything it's better to enjoy your youth instead of getting marry until the moment is right."

"But what if that moment is right despite our age? Thunder, you know that Scoots and I have a connection that goes back to when we were young, everyone knew it."

"Yes, I know that but are you ready to handle such a huge responsibility?"

"You be surprised."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ever wonder what I did with the money I made over the years?"

Thunder's eyes widen, "You mean…?"

"That's right. I never once spent a penny because it was all for her and our future together."

The stallion sat on his haunches in disbelief, uttering, "You… you did that?"

He nodded, "That's right. So still think I can't handle it?"

Thunder shook his head, "Bro, I swear…"

"Hey, I like looking ahead."

"_Oh really? _I seem to recall you dreading your future when you looked into that orb seven years ago. You hated the idea of becoming something you were force into."

"That was then, now that I know what my future is, I don't fear it anymore and having Scootaloo with me helps. So I'm hoping by next year, I'll have the house ready and propose to her."

Thunderlane beamed in pride toward his brother and put a hoof around him, "You're a good kid, bro."

Rumble smiled back, "And I want it to stay that way."

The older stallion let go and started moving away, "I got to get back to the academy now, see you for dinner."

"See you then." he waved him off.

Once Thunderlane left, Rumble went back to his planning when suddenly he was bombarded by his friends with Button grabbing him and ruffled his mane.

"Rumble! Come have a drink with us!" Pip exclaimed.

Skedaddle mentioned, "Yeah, you been gone all summer let's get you back into the swing of things!"

"Okay-okay-okay! Just get this jerk off of me!"

Button laughed and nudged him, "Come on don't be like that, we're old pals after all. We go way back."

Rumble rolled his eyes, "Yes, I can never forget our days on the island but you know I don't like it when someone touches my mane!"

Pip teased, "Right, only his marefriend can do that."

"Hey! Leave my girl out of this! You don't see me making fun of you and Apple Bloom." he turned to Button, "Or with you and Sweetie Belle."

Skedaddle motioned, "I could never make fun of your girls, they're the ones who helped me find my cutie mark after all in knot-tying." he displayed his knot cutie mark.

The trio lovingly sighed, "Yeah…" with Pip commenting, "They're just that special."

Then Rumble had a smirk on his face and he used his wings to fly up taking them by surprise as he called out, "Race ya to the tavern!" and flew ahead.

Button yelled, "Hey! No fair!" and ran after him followed by Pip and Skedaddle.

Rumble taunted them as he looked back and did not see a rushing carriage coming at him.

The guys however did see it and gasped and Skedaddle shouted, "Rumble! Look out!"

The pegasus turned at the last second and was able to air flip out of the way before dropping to the ground as he shouted, "Watch where you're going pal!"

The carriage halted and the door opened as a bulky gray stallion with sleek golden hair and eyes dressed in fine clothes came out. He faced Rumble with a frown and stated, "How dare you speak to me like that, miscreant! You're the one who should be watching where he's going!"

Pip objected, "But you were the one that was going too fast! You could have hurt our friend!"

"Well it would have served him right!"

"WHAT?!" the guys gawked, hardly believing they heard that right.

"As it is, I am Don Gold Digger and I am an important stallion compared to riffraff like you."

"RIFFRAFF?!" they angrily shouted.

"Yes, riffraff that serve no significance in our world and therefore it would not be so horrible if this stupid boy had gotten hurt."

Rumble was fuming, "Why you…" and was on the verge of attacking the pompous jerk and the boys were about to do the same.

Meanwhile up the street the CMC saw what was going on and quickly rushed over stopping the boys from instigating violence.

Scootaloo held her boyfriend off and told him, "Rumble calm down!"

"No way! That arrogant snob insulted me! I have the right to restore my honor!" he struggled to get pass her.

Gold Digger scoffed, "Your honor? Where would that be? In the mud where you belong?"

Scootaloo gasped this time and retorted at the stallion, "How dare you! I'll have you know that he is more of a stallion then you ever hope to be!"

"Says the tramp that defends him."

There was a giant gasp and Rumble shouted, "That's it! I challenge you to a duel! For it's one thing to insult me, but to insult my love, that's going too far…" his eyes burned with fire in them.

"I accept. Maybe then I can teach you the proper respect to one's superiors."

Suddenly a female voice from the carriage called out, "Husband please no! Let them be!"

"Stay out of this, wife!"

Then the mare came out of the carriage and with a share gasp by her and Scootaloo, the younger mare said.

"Aunt… Aunt Holiday? Is that you?"

The group was stunned by this as Holiday exclaimed, "Scootaloo? Can… can it really be you?"

The two stared at each other in disbelief for the longest time before they broke down in joyful tears and hugged.

Both Rumble and Gold Digger were shocked and looked at each other awkwardly.

* * *

Holiday and Gold Digger soon found themselves in the Dash household where Scootaloo brought her family up to speed while Rumble and the rest of their friends watched uneasily as they were still taken aback by the recent development of Scoots reuniting with her long-lost aunt.

Rainbow and Soarin couldn't believe it either.

Scootaloo explained, "When Mom and Dad died I thought I had to make my own way and I didn't even know if Aunt Holiday was still around so yeah, I basically did everything I told you when we first met, Mom before coming into your care."

"But you should have told me that you had family out there we could have… could have…" but even she wasn't sure if she would have parted with Scootaloo then after bonding together.

Holiday said, "It was just as well that Scootaloo ended up with you, when I heard the news of the Storm King invading the island my brother and his family were on and killed everyone I couldn't bring myself to go and look at the carnage. But now, I see with great joy that my darling niece survived all along…" she smiled and touched Scootaloo's cheek, "Oh you've grown so much since I last saw you… You look almost exactly like your mother…"

Scoots' eyes welled up, "Really? You really think so?"

Holiday nodded.

There was sniffling in the background with the boys but Rumble letting out tears making Button whisper to Pip, "I'm not crying, you're crying."

Sweetie shook her head, "You're both crying."

Rainbow while happy for Scootaloo to receive such a compliment at the same time she couldn't help but feel a little jealous given Scootaloo wasn't her real daughter.

Gold Digger then proclaimed, "Well now that we know that Scootaloo is alive and well after all, that means she can inherit her fortune."

"Say what?!" Dash and Soarin exclaimed as everyone gawked.

Gold indifferently expressed, "That's right. My wife's niece is an heiress to the Stutter estate in Califoalnia."

Holiday stated, "It's true. My parents left a vast fortune to my brother and it belongs to Scootaloo now."

Apple Bloom pointed, "Holy apples, Scootaloo! You're rich!"

"But… but Papa never told me that…"

Holiday sadly smiled, "Oh he wouldn't. He… wasn't exactly on the best terms with your grandparents due to a falling out they had."

Gold commented, "A bit foolish if you ask me, he was supposed to take over the rancho for them but instead he wanted to throw it all away and travel around the world. He didn't realize how good he had it."

Holiday looked like she wanted to add on to that but decided not to.

Gold then said, "But I suppose it was just as well, since my wife and I have been able to handle the rancho much better than he could. From what I remember of my brother-in-law he always had a one-track mind and that is something you don't want when running an estate."

Pip uttered to Rumble, "And you tell us this why?"

Rumble rubbed his chin in thought, he did find it odd that Scootaloo's uncle would so poorly mention her birth father like that. In fact the stallion just rubbed him the wrong way ever since they met this morning, there was something he didn't like about him and he was going to keep an eye on him from now on.

Gold then said, "But it as I said, Scootaloo is to inherit her fortune and to do that she must return with us to Califoalnia."

"WHAT?!" the entire house sans Holiday and Gold shouted in surprise.

Scootaloo motioned, "But I don't want to go! All my friends are here, my purpose is here! And…" she looked to Rainbow, Soarin, and Rumble, "My family is here…"

Holiday was about to reply when Gold interjected, "But are we not your family? Your aunt and uncle who thought you for dead? We only wish for you to come home with us as it is where you belong."

"It certainly would be nice…" Holiday sadly uttered out.

Soarin suggested, "Would it work if she visited you on occasion instead?"

Gold bluntly replied, "Certainly not! We are her true guardians and therefore we should have full custody!"

Rumble argued, "She's not some object you can claim!"

"You will hold your tongue boy! Since I have not forgotten that incident from this morning and you have no right to speak regarding my niece's affairs!"

"And yet you're not letting her have her say in this! She just told you that she doesn't want to go!"

"She doesn't have a choice! It is in the law for legal guardians to take full responsibility of their kin! If you don't believe me you can look up the bylaws and see for yourself!"

Scootaloo's eyes widen and asked her parents, "Is… is that true?"

Rainbow and Soarin exchanged looks and Dash said, "I… I'm not sure… We'll have to look into it."

Gold Digger said, "You better or else we will have to take our case to the king and I'm sure you don't want that."

Both Soarin and Rainbow frowned at this with Soarin saying, "I would be careful if I were you on making threats. As it so happens we're close friends with the king, so don't be surprised if the king decides that Scootaloo stays with us instead."

For a moment a look of fear flashed on Gold Digger's face before he scowled and stated, "If that would be the case then I would have no choice but to tell _my_ good friend the Califoalnian Magistrate and then we'll see who would win then!"

He butted heads with Soarin and they struggled until Scootaloo shouted at the top of her lungs with tears running down her face.

"STOP! Just stop it! I don't want anyone to fight over me! Look if the law says I have to go I'll go!"

This made everyone in the room except Gold thrown in dismay as he exclaimed and moved to her, "Excellent! Good for you my dear showing some common sense." he patted her head, "I have some business in town I need to finish within two weeks, so until then prepare your belongings and we will come for you. Sound good?"

She solemnly said and hung her head, "Yes, Uncle…"

"Perfect!" and turned back, "Come Holiday, we leave now."

"Yes, dear…" she quietly said and made a quick hug to Scootaloo who sadly returned it as she went with her husband.

Gold made a bow at the door, "A pleasure meeting with you all, well some of you more than others…" making a distasteful look at Rumble who returned it, "Farewell."

Then when they had gone Scootaloo and the girls broke down and got into an embrace and Rainbow joined them while the boys looked at them sorrowfully. But Rumble wasn't crying, no, he was downright furious as he ran out of the house.


	4. The Dilemma and it's Solution

Rumble had ended up on the beach that night and was pacing in frustration and kicking sand around. It felt like his whole life was turned around because without Scootaloo how could he hope to move forward? All his plans for marriage were gone all because of a pompous uncle that wanted to claim ownership on her. True he could just follow her to Califoalnia but he knows that jerk would never let her go near him and therefore would never give his blessings. It was hopeless.

"There you are!" a voice cried out.

He turned to see his brother coming as Thunderlane said, "Soarin told me everything, you doing okay?" he put a hoof on his shoulder.

Rumble moved away from his grasp and scoffed, "No. How can I be? The love of my life is going to be force to move away from her home, away from her family, her friends… Me…" he hung his head.

Thunder sympathetically looked on and inquired, "You're sure that he won't reconsider?"

Rumble let out a mocking laugh, "I'm telling you, Thunder there's no reasoning with that guy! He was disrespectful to me, my friends and to Soarin and Rainbow Dash! And on top of that he treats Scootaloo like she's incapable of doing anything! And the same goes for his wife!"

Thunder frowned, "That is bad… I certainly don't want Scootaloo going with him if he's just going to treat her like that when he actually has her."

"Exactly! And the fact he didn't let her have a say in her fate is what is making me so mad!" he kicked the sand again and went back to pacing while muttering.

Thunderlane watched on with sadness before his eyes slowly lit up and went straight the Dash house.

* * *

Scootaloo was crying on her bed, with Rainbow and the twins lying next her as they sniffled with her. The boys were absolutely heartbroken when they were told their sister had to leave in two weeks and they begged her not to go.

Soarin was by the door abhorring the sight of his grieving family, his own tears were threatening to escape him at the thought of losing his daughter to such a horrid stallion then suddenly he heard a knock at the front door and went to it.

He opened it to see Thunderlane and told him, "Sorry Thunder now's not a good time…"

"I know but I think I have the answer to your problem."

Soarin's eyes widen and went out to join him while closing the door behind him. "What is it?"

"Okay, just hear me out on this… I know it's sudden and completely stupid but really it's the only solution we have."

Soarin's brow went up, "Should I be concern if you're about to commit doing something illegal?"

"No! If anything I'm hoping to make something legal so that Don Gold Digger will have no say in Scootaloo's life anymore."

"Then what? Unless…?" his eyes widen at the idea and gawked at Thunderlane.

The stallion nodded as he said, "Believe or not but Rumble has been saving up for awhile now and today I saw him over by the abandoned villa not far from here. He wanted to fix it up so it would be ready by next year for when he would propose to her. Are you upset?"

Soarin was in a daze by what he heard before shaking his head in amusement, "Oh my gosh, that kid… yet I know it shouldn't come as a surprise to me given how close they've been these past seven years. I knew it was going to happen eventually but I didn't think it would be this soon…"

"Yeah I know, even I was taken aback by how elaborate his plan was, it just goes to show how much he loves her."

"It does…" he beamed, "And that makes me all the more prouder of him. You know while you were in that coma, and when Dash and I finally reunited we went after the Water Rose that could cure you, I told her that Rumble was like a son to me. And now, if we let them go through with this then that statement will be become a reality. I would be honored to call him my son-in-law."

Thunderlane smiled and the two shook on it.

"Of course, I will need to consult my wife on this before any arrangements can be made."

Thunder winced, "I sure hope she'll take it well."

Soarin cringed, "So do I…"

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Rainbow shouted.

Soarin shushed her while they were down in the cellar, knowing now he made the right choice in bringing her down here first before telling her the idea.

Dash lowered her voice but she still ranted, "You want Scootaloo and Rumble to get married now?!"

"I know sweetheart, but you know as well as I do that it's the only way since Gold Digger wants to take our daughter away, but this way, she's married to the colt she loves and they will be staying in that old villa down the street, and honestly it's just that perfect, because we would still have our daughter and the boys will still have their sister around."

Rainbow mulled over his words and realized that her husband was right and as much as she didn't want her daughter to get married so soon but at this point Gold Digger has forced their hoof into the matter so what choice did they have?

With a sigh she said, "Okay then… Let's get ready for a wedding." making a sad smile which her husband returned and they embraced.

* * *

Over the rest of the week, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, and Thunderlane recruited their friends and Rumble's friends to help fix up the villa, they also told Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom their plan much to their joy and delight but they had to keep it a secret from the lovebirds and had to waylay them from the villa. It worked for the most part but they hated seeing Scootaloo and Rumble so depressed when they knew a better future awaited them.

Finally the day came when the villa was finished and it looked brand new. The group looked on with pride of their handy work and then Thunder went to go get Rumble whom he found in the tavern drinking his sorrows away.

"That's enough of that." he motioned his little brother away.

Rumble struggled in his grip, "Just leave me be, Thunder, I have a right to drown in cider you know."

"And I'm here to tell you, you don't and I'll show you why."

Rumble grumbled under his breath and followed after him.

In moments the brothers were at the villa and Rumble's head was hanging down until he lifted it and gasped at the sight before him.

"Wha-what…? It's… I don't believe it!" he turned to the group smiling at him, "You… you did this? All of you?"

Soarin and Rainbow approached him with bright smiles with the stallion said, "We did. Thunder told me of your plan and knowing it was the only way we can still keep Scootaloo around we pitched in to make it real…"

Rumble was so touched by the gesture he almost actually cried! Then he inquired, "So… does this mean I officially have your blessings?" he looked on hopefully.

Husband and wife looked at each other with smiles before Rainbow replied to the young stallion, "It does, but I'm warning you right now mister that you better take good care of her or else."

He declared, "I will! I swear! Cause it's all I ever want for her!"

Dash smirked, "Glad to hear it."

Soarin smiled, "Now you better hurry there's only three days left before Gold Digger comes back."

Rumble made a determined look and nodded before he rushed off with a skip in his step.

* * *

Scootaloo sadly sighed as she was packing her things in a trunk and looked around her almost empty room with only the portrait of her and her family still hanging on the wall making her sigh even more as she took it down and put it in the trunk. Suddenly she heard the front slamming open and a shout.

"SCCCOOOOTTTALOOO!"

She gawked and raced down the steps as Rumble ran in the living room looking like a madstallion with a delirious smile on his face.

"Rumble what-" before she can finish he grabbed her making her yelp as he twirled her around as she called out, "What is going on?! Why are you so happy?!"

"Because our dreams are about to come true, Scoots!"

"_What?!_ What are you talking?!"

"The villa! They fixed it up for us! Your parents, my brother, our friends, they all chipped in to help! Now we can get married!"

She let out a gasp then a sequel, hugging him tightly.

Then realizing what he said he stopped and blushed, "Um, that is… do you want to marry me?"

Scootaloo playfully replied, "What kind of question is that? Of course I do!" and kissed his cheek.

Then they stared each other warmly and kissed on the lips lost in the bliss.

While by the front door, their families and friends were crowded together to see the proposal and had proud smiles on their faces.

Not wasting a moment, they spent the rest of the day getting ready and went straight to the castle as the king was going to preside on their behalf once RD and Soarin told him the problem and he told them he would be honored to do it especially for the young ponies that stopped the Storm King during the invasion.

The only thing wrong with this ceremony was that they couldn't invite everyone they knew given the distance and there was no time to get the invitations out. Heck Rarity had to work overtime during the last two weeks just so Scootaloo had a proper wedding dress to wear!

The people that were there were waiting in the throne room with Rumble standing next to the king and his friends were with him as ushers and Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were the bridesmaids while Whirl Wind and Hail Storm were carrying the rings on separate pillows. Rumble rubbed their heads affectionately making them smile, for as long as they knew Rumble they wanted him as a brother and finally that dream was about to come and they were thankful he helped their sister out by doing this.

Finally the ceremony started with an orchestra playing the wedding march as Scootaloo entered the room escorted by her parents even though she wished her Aunt Holiday was here to see this but knew it was for the best considering. She smiled straight at her groom and he smiled in return.

To Rumble she was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen as she made her way to him.

When reaching the end, Rainbow kissed her forehead and Soarin did the same before moving her hoof to Rumble's and nodded in approval before he and Rainbow moved back to join the others.

Neighsay than spoke, "Friends, we're gathered here today to join this young couple in matrimony. As you all know these two ponies have been through a lot together and it's truly inspiring that they wish to unite their bond further… So with that said… Do you Rumble take this young mare to be your wedded wife?"

"I do." he stated happily.

"And do you Scootaloo, take this young stallion to be your wedded husband?"

"I do!" she smiled.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked the twins.

The boys held their pillows out as Neighsay used his magic to put the rings around the couple's necks as he proclaimed, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Congratulations."

The newly married couple kissed as everyone around them cheered though Rainbow and Soarin and Thunderlane were tearing up and Rarity had to provide them with handkerchiefs.

* * *

After a quick reception at the castle, Rumble and Scootaloo made it to the villa where he scooped her up bridal-style and flew her across the threshold. Then made it to the bedroom where they would share from now on. They stared at it in disbelief before facing each other with Rumble saying.

"Well… This is it…"

"Yeah…" she uttered.

"We um, don't have to if you do want to…"

"Do you?"

"Well, I would but what you do you think?"

She moved his face closer to hers, "I think… we've waited long enough…" she seductively smiled making him do the same as he laid her on the bed with him on top. She continued, "I've been waiting since we were kids, and now that we're married I finally have you."

He slightly chuckled, "I feel the same way… I can't imagine how my life would have turned out without you Scoots… " he sighed in relief, "At least I didn't turn into an actual bandit…"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…"

"Why?"

She seductively smirked at him again and wrapped her hooves around his face, "You stole my heart…"

That made his own heart pound like crazy and he smirked back, "Is that so?" and right away he started kissing her fervently.

While the temperature was getting colder outside for Rumble and Scootaloo it was going to get much warmer inside.


End file.
